


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜·第四日 省略部分

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜·第四日 省略部分

注视着罗马尼的眼睛，深深地望进去，像打算用目光洞穿不驯服的恋人的后脑勺那样，边舔舐握在手中的那截手腕，舌头顺手腕向上进入手套内挑逗，在棉质布料下又湿濡，又发出细弱的烫。罗马尼明明毫无惧意，他早已无惧死亡，更确信若梅林有意杀死他，就不会创造现在的他，却还是在梅林静默的威压感下战栗。他不禁羞耻，为身体像动物一样发情，前一晚被侵犯尚未平息的潮水再次在体内沙沙地翻涌。他的身体由梅林拼凑成的，受制于他，但兴奋和情欲却属于自己。梅林变了，罗马尼意识到，被梅林压在藤丸立香沉睡的沙发上，流利地褪下制服裤，从腰肢抚摸到小腹……这家伙没有餍足的时候吗？他想。梅林亲吻着罗马尼，是疾风骤雨的亲吻，罗马尼以为不过是像昨夜一样被吸食血液，他选择忍受，因为离开得太久，即使是迦勒底也不再是罗马尼•阿基曼的领域。但现状比想象还要尖锐得多，被堪比剖开身体的疼痛搅乱思考，罗马尼什么都想不到了，又过了好一会儿，从梅林发丝间的植物和水的香气中恢复意识，这一次，梅林狂乱地拥有了罗马尼，突破可怜的罗马尼对此人的认知，罗马尼正双手战栗，本能地抱住梅林的头颅，在支离破碎的意识中触到陌生的，散发不可知的细小违和感的硬物。梅林的确变了，那是一双角。  
梅林从埋首之处抬头：“哎呀，你发现了。”  
痛觉推着罗马尼深深浅浅地思考，他知道梅林是立于人类之上的某种存在，是未成的幼体。或许现今他异质的身体才终于久违地生长发育。但角的存在，更直观地令罗马尼想起某个远去时代的称谓。  
恶魔。  
“如何？完整的兽之姿，就特别让我的罗曼君看看吧，反正罗曼君很快就会忘记。”  
梅林说的没错，被恶魔榨取得精疲力竭，罗马尼再度失去意识，梅林将他柔软的身体揽在怀中，心满意足地抚弄头发，罗马尼总是束起头发，不知不觉间发丝已经越过脊背，是忧愁迟滞的淡红色。罗马尼睡着了，温热的身体像一旁的立香一样无意识蜷缩，而非像被带来的立香的梦一样淡去。梅林把他小心地放在长沙发上。  
“我的动机吗……是因为我想要拯救某个愚蠢的人类啊……”恶魔即便发自内心的微笑，也会混入嘲弄的滋味。  
—未完待续—


End file.
